rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: All Stars 3
User's Drag Rush: All Stars, is an all-stars spin-off of User's Drag Rush. All stars has queens from past UDR seasons competing for a spot in the Wiki Hall of Kim. This season will feature 10 queens and the cast was ruvealed on August 3rd, 2019. This season will use a "Legacy Mug-Off" format. Every challenge there will be a Top 2 and the Top 2 will choose one of the bottom queens to eliminate if they win the mug-off The winner of this season was Trinity The Tuck. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Mug-Off. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Mug-Off The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Mug-Off. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Mug-Off. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Mug-Off. :█ The contestant was in the bottom 3 that week, but no one was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The contestant had immunity, won their Sudden Death Mug-Off and eliminated a queen. :█ The contestant had immunity, but lost their Sudden Death Mug-Off. :█ The contestant won their Sudden Death Mug-Off and re-entered the competition. :█ The contestant lost their Sudden Death Mug-Off, but was saved by the winner of their Mug-Off and re-entered the competition. :█ The contestant won her Sudden Death Mug-Off and remained in the competition. :█ The contestant lost their Sudden Death Mug-Off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant lost her Sudden Death Lip Sync and did not re-enter the competition. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Top 2 Lipstick Choices :█ The contestant was not eliminated, as All Star rules were suspended. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"All Star Variety Show" * '''Main Challenge: Complete an original submission showing off your own unique talent in the very first UDR All Star Variety Show. You can submit anything you want as long as it is created by you! * Runway Theme: Category is...Free Choice (depending on what you want to wear for your performance) * Top Two: Farrah Moan and Love Nikki * Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Asia O'Hara * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Promo Mugs * '''Mug-Off Winner: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara All Star Variety Show 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Free Choice '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Promo Mugs A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 2: ''"UDR Divas Live" * '''Main Challenge:' Rewrite a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a different an assigned diva and send a look and reference based on your diva. Divas have already been assigned. You can choose any RuPaul song you want, but you can't use the same as another queen. You must also transition your verse into the next queen's. The order is the same on the table below * Runway Theme: Category is...Boots The House Down * Top Two: Luna Lovebad and Trinity The Tuck * Bottom Two: Cardi B and Plastique Keyana Melanin * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Glitterific * '''Mug-Off Winner: Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: A'keria Chanel Davenport (Quit) & Plastique Keyana Melanin ''' '''Divas Live 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Boots The House Down '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Glitterific Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 3: ''"Dragon's Den of All Stars" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with your own unique and original product and advertise it to the judges. You must also include a visual for your product and a catchy tagline to go along with your product name. * Runway Theme: Category is...Poisonous In Purple * Top Two: Trinity The Tuck and Valentina * Bottom Two: Farrah Moan and Luna Lovebad * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Think Pink * '''Mug-Off Winner: Valentina * Eliminated: Luna Lovebad Dragon's Den 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Poisonous In Purple '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Think Pink Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= } |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 4: ''"Escape The Ball" * '''Main Challenge:' Submit 3 looks for the Escape The Ball, inspired by Escape The Night * Runway Themes: Escape The Ball (Mother Monster Eleganza, Period Piece Persona and Death Becomes Her) * Top Three: Farrah Moan, Love Nikki and Valentina * Bottom Three: Cardi B, Trinity The Tuck and Viper * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Luscious Lips * '''Mug-Off Winner: Farrah Moan and Valentina * Eliminated: No one Escape The Ball 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Mother Monster Eleganza, Death Becomes Her and Period Piece Persona '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Luscious Lips Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 5: ''"UDR LaLaPaRUza" * '''Main Challenge:' Mug-Off Smackdown * Mug-Off Themes: ' Categories are...''Peanut Butter (beige hues), Adrenaline (neon/bright colors) and Kitty Girl (cat themed) * 'Returning Queens: ' * 'Eliminated: ' Mug-Off :█ The contestant won the Sudden Death Lip Sync. :█ The contestant lost the Sudden Death Lip Sync, but wasn't eliminated. :█ The contestant lost the Sudden Death Lip Sync and was eliminated '''Episode 5 Mugs Mug-Off Theme: ' Peanut Butter, Adrenaline and Kitty Girl Battle 1 (Peanut Butter)= |-| Battle 2 (Adrenaline)= |-| Battle 3 (Kitty Girl)= 'Episode 6: ''"All Star Snatch Game of Love" * '''Main Challenge:' Answer questions while impersonating a celebrity in the first ever live UDR Snatch Game! Please send your celebrity impersonations look and references as well. * Runway Themes: Plastique Fantastique * Top Two: Luna Lovebad and Plastique Keyana Melanin * Bottom Three: Farrah Moan, Trinity the Tuck and Valentina * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Grayscale * '''Mug-Off Winner: Luna Lovebad * Eliminated: Valentina Snatch Game :█ The contestant was chosen by the snatchelor as their perfect snatch. :█ The contestant was not chosen by the snatchelor as their perfect snatch. * Note: The results in the Snatch Game of Love, had nothing to do with the placements for this episode 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Plastique Fantastique '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Grayscale * Note: For this challenge, the contestants snatch game performances are on the UDR discord! Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 7: ''"Monstrous Makeovers" * '''Main Challenge:' Makeover a cast member of your choice from The Boulet Brother's DRAGULA Season 3, to a member of your own Drag Family * Runway Theme: Monstrous Family Values * Top Two: Farrah Moan and Trinity The Tuck * Bottom Three: Love Nikki, Luna Lovebad and Plastique Keyana Melanin * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Eyes on the Prize * '''Mug-Off Winner: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Love Nikki DRAGULA MAkeover 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Monstrous Family Values '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Eyes on the Prize Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 8: ''"Grand Rush All Star Finale" * '''Returning Queens:' Cardi B, Love Nikki, Valentina and Viper * Main Challenge: Write a verse in "Lady Marmalade" * Runway Theme: Category is...All Star Eleganza * Eliminated by the Jury: Farrah Moan and Plastique Keyana Melanin * Top Two All Stars: Luna Lovebad and Trinity The Tuck * Mug-Off Theme: Category is...Very Best Mug * Runner Up: Luna Lovebad * Winner of User's Drag Rush: All Stars 3: Trinity The Tuck Jury Votes 'Finale Looks' Runway Theme: ' All Star Eleganza '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Very Best Mug Full Song= '''Lady Marmalade...(The UDRAS3 Remix) 4: Where's all my soul sisters Let me hear y'all flow sisters Lovebad Hey boys look at me, I'm Luna Lovebad Loving me good just like that I said "Hello, bad boy! Come and dance with me!" Oh Uh-huh Fetish, fetish, ya-ya, da-da Fetish, fetish, ya-ya, here Flopping back to the top, ya-ya Baby just love me bad 4: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir (Oh -oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Moan: She shines in the runway while she texts Val Glam says all with my moans & mug On her pink dress & wig, Nick said "winner", yeah You don't-you don't love me, no-no Slipping, slipping, ya-ya, here Flopping with Lana's cigar, cough-cough Queen of MC & All Stars 3 4: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Ce soir) (Ce soir, what, what, what) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ooh The Tuck: The, best, uh Walking through making all these hot boys hearts melt Let him know i'm 'bout that coin, and that big groin (moans) I'm a dependent woman, some say I'm a big whore. Tell me, "Spread your legs, give me the whole tour," 3 wins? Well, did my best, not sorry I'm gonna slay these challenges up til' the finale We slayed this season, from head to toe 4 badass chicks, got the top 4 flow. Hey bitches, best bitches, Gotta win that crown, bitches. Workin' day and night for a big ol' crown. Triple T, on the track and I always slay. If you wanna gimme, gimme, the crown (crown me) Musta Winneratta (yeah) Real UDR Winner! One more time, crown me now! Keyana Melanin: Melanin (ooh, oh) Vitiligo (Ew, No, No!) All Stars Queen (oh, yeah, yes) P, K, M! Queen on the Scene, bougie Skinny chic, oh Power of Baddie Plastique, alright Got these flopping Twinks to cry 'Cuz I'm too Fly Moan (yes?), Moan (what?), Go! & Plastique: Now she's crowned servin' lots of hundred fives They livin' the eliminated life Oh baby, while I pose, the whole world knows I won, I won, WON! Fierce & pretty, ya-ya, fa-fa Slayer, Savior, Rapper, here (Ooh) Mocha Photoshopper, Keyana (Yeah) Creole Lady Melanin 4: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Ce soir) (Ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi? (All my sistas, yeah) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Ce soir) (Ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon! uh) K & Top 4: Plastique (Hey, oh) Farrah {Lady Marmalade} Trinity (Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) Luna (Oh, oh, ooh) Rockwilder, baby {baby} Moulin Rouge (Oh-ooh) da-da Misdemeanor here... Creole Lady Marmalade Ooh, ooh, yes-ah |-| Finale Speeches= * Luna: Why I should win is because I shown one of the biggest growths in UDR history, going from early out on s8 to top 2 of as3. People don't think I deserve my spot but I proven I do deserve my spot here. Even with my lows in the season I bounced back and proven myself to be one to watch out for. I slayed mug offs, brought out the best of me that hasn't been seen since season 1. I broke the streak of flops from s2-s10 by making it this far. That's why I deserve to win. * Trinity: I, Trinity The Tuck! Think I should win this season of All Stars 3, because I have shown immense growth, and I think that my record here speaks for that. I have spent hours on submissions, and making sure they are perfect. I think I should be in the hall of fame because I worked my ass off here and in other rushes. I am very determined and I don’t think I deserve this, I know I deserve this. I know I will be User’s Next Drag Superstar, because I have the power to stick it out through the hardest parts and the will to still continue through after having a rough day. I slayed challenge after challenge, and picked myself up after my falls. I believe in myself, and I am proud of every single thing I have done here. I am so happy with my improvement on this season and I cannot wait to continue to improve and inspire. The last thing I would like to say is thank you. Thank you to Nicholas for hosting yet another amazing season. Thank you to the judges for giving me critiques I can actually build off of. Thank you too my fellow queens for doing this process with me, and most of all, thank you to David who helped me so much with my mental state and everything that was going on in real life. I am eternally greatful for you all and I couldn’t ask for a better bunch of friends. Sincerely The Next Wikia Drag Superstar Trinity the Tuck |-| Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= Navigation Trivia Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR All Stars 3 Category:Nicholas424